Marvel One-Shots Boyfriend scenarios
by Dat.Band.Geek
Summary: Hey guys get some steamy shit going on in here, also this is posted on quotev and maybe Wattpad depends on if I publish it there, But comment the character you would like to see please!


You Don't Own Me

It was Halloween in the Stark Tower, everyone was in, except for Thor, who spent this holiday with Jane. You on the other hand, had something very _sexy_ planned for tonight. Your name? And your relations with the Avengers? Your name is **_(Y/N) Maria Stark ._** And you are an Avenger, when the Taliban took you and your brother they did illegal experiments on you while they made your brother build the rockets that they demanded for. This caused an enhancement in your magical abilities, (You were already a MuggleBorn witch). Now you could alter your appearance, while not being able to trace anything back to you, and tonight you were planning to do just that.

The Avengers quietly sat in the living room as they talked, (civilly mind you) When Loki got up and went to his room in the tower, while walking to his room he heard music coming from the room next door to his, he opened the door to see you dancing in your Harley Quinn cosplay (Picture) in a _very inappropriate_ fashion. You swung your hips back and forth, to the song Sucker for Pain. Just when he was about to leave, the song abruptly changed.

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **You don't own me~**_

 ** _I'm not just one of your many toys_**

 ** _You don't own me_**

 ** _Don't say I can't go with other boys_**

He looked back at you to see you right in his face, your once innocent face was riddled with insanity, ' _She's getting into character really well.'_ You grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into your room, closing the door behind you. Giggling you fluttered your eyelashes in a seductive way, while setting him down in a chair.

 _ **Don't tell me what to do**_

 _ **And don't tell me what to say**_

 _You_ went and stalked around the chair that he sat upon in the middle of the spacious room, smirking you placed your hand on his cheek in a light manner and turned his head towards you lipsing the lyrics with mischief shining in your eyes. Slowly taking your jacket off you placed it around the seemingly emotionless Loki, smiling like a madman.

 _ **Please, when I go out with you**_

 _ **Don't put me on display**_

sliding your hand down his face to his neck and lower to his chest as you circled the chair like a predator stalking his prey. After circling the chair a few times you sat down on his knees, not going any further, just trying to get a reaction out of him.

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **Don't try to change me in any way**_

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay**_

After not getting a reaction you slid yourself further up until you were sat on his upper thighs, your hands tangled in his long hair. You smirked as you heard a small squeak emit from his throat. Twirling his hair you whispered the next set of lyrics into his ear.

 _ **I don't tell you what to say**_

 _ **I don't tell you what to do**_

 _ **So just let me be myself**_

 _ **That's all I ask of you**_

Smirking more as his face started turning red you got up leaving your hands upon his chest spinning around to be behind the chair again, you moved your hands to his face while you lowered your face to his, still singing.

 _ **I'm young and I love to be young**_

 _ **And I'm free and I love to be free**_

 _ **To live my life the way I want**_

 _ **To say and do whatever I please**_

While you stared into his eyes, you saw he was growing frustrated (and desperate). As the final lyrics came you lifted your body back straight and strutted off, your body changing back to its normal state, your (Short/Medium/Long) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes returning to your various features. Loki jumped up not believing what had just happened; sprinting after you he grabbed your wrist before you could make it to your bathroom to change and pulled you towards him. Wrapping his arms around your figure he kissed you roughly, grabbing you and picking you up as you tangled your hands in his hair once more. When he finally let you go you stood on your tippy toes to whisper in his ear,

"I guess that means _you_ must own _me_ now"

"I guess it does _Miss Stark, and you can make sure that nobody will ever take you from me my queen~"_

"I can't promise anything _Mister Laufeyson,"_

"Then I guess I'll show you _again_ what it means to be _mine._ "

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **You don't own me**_

 _ **You don't own me~**_

(A small continuation)

"Mister Stark it seems that Miss Stark has done it,"

Tony looked over at the rest of the Avengers, his jaw dropped.

"Did you get a video Jarvis?"

"Of course sir"

"Play it,"

"Well shit Stark it seems that your sister isn't the _innocent angel_ you make her out to be anymore. She is rather quite the devil, don't you agree Nat?"

"I didn't think she had the guts to pull it off, but she has proved me wrong once again."

Loki came stumbling down the stairs just a couple seconds later, his hair disheveled and his green tee wrinkled under (Y/N)'s Hogwarts robe, still wearing the cosplay jacket that (Y/N) had put on him.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"What a mess you look like right now, did my _dear sister_ do that to you."

"I would be proud to say I did _dear brother_ , did you like my handy work."  
You had changed into what looked like a female version of Loki, and Loki was being the male version of you. He just hadn't finished his part yet.

Tony smirked, his sister, who was only 25, managed to get a god flustered and wrapped around her finger. "I enjoyed it _very much_ (Y/N) do you think you could do that whole performance again?"

(Y/N) laughed "Oh Tony, in your dreams, my sex life isn't public information. And I will ask you nicely to leave me and Loki in peace as we go Trick or Treating with Thor and Jane." you look over at Loki nodding, "Let's go Loki, Jane will not be happy if we are late."

-

3.3 pages with 1192 words, I'm really proud of this because I was like, 'everyone either makes really innocent one shots or Loki is always the "sexy" one, so why not make one where the reader was the sexy one' and that's what I did...

Please leave suggestions for me down below of anything and I might do it depending on if I know it or not, but 7/10 chances I will be able to write a one shot for that charterer, so here's the simple format of requests

Fandom:  
Name:  
Topic:  
Song:(If you want it)  
Style:


End file.
